Once Upon a Time
by SirenSamantha
Summary: Castiel wakes up in a different time than he's been in, and finds himself in familiar company. Castielx2014!Cas, pointless porn, idek I have a Cas on Cas thing and that's the only reasoning for this. I'm sorry.


Once Upon a Time

Castiel wakes suddenly, his vessel inhaling deeply. He opens his eyes but the room is dark making it hard to see anything across the area.

"Was wondering when you'd wake up."

The voice is deep, rough yet soothing to his ears and it comes from above him. Castiel realizes he is on his back on what seems to be a short dingy couch, and his head is lying in a man's lap. The room smells like an odd smoke—it hangs heavy around them—it's warm and dark because of heavy curtains drawn over the windows.

Tilting his head back Castiel looks up into familiar eyes. Scruff covers the man's chin, his skin is tanned, hair a bit unruly, but lips still look plump and wrinkled as always.

"Where am I?" Castiel asks. He feels a hand move through his hair he hadn't realized was resting there in the first place. Fingers begin to rake through his hair at a soothing pace.

"You're in my cabin. On my couch." Fingertips brush along his temple. The man has a lulling smile; then the warmth from another hand is seeping through to Castiel's shoulder alerting his nerves. He realizes both the trench coat and suit coat are gone leaving him in only the white button-down to cover his torso.

"_When,_ am I?" He moves into a sitting position, bringing him to eye level with the strange version of himself.

"2014."  
Castiel swallows and his eyes leave the ones sitting next to him. The man maneuvers so that he sits cross-legged facing him. Those blue eyes are intense when Castiel looks back at him and suddenly Castiel calms. His gaze doesn't waiver as he stares back.

"You? Nothing's happened yet, has it?"

Castiel furrows his brows, eyes narrowed at the man next to him dressed in loose clothes. "I don't understand." Cas simply smiles at him. There is something very off about this version of himself and Castiel finally sees it. "You're human, aren't you?" He is reaching towards the man when he replies.  
"Every part of me."

Castiel's fingers drag against the scruff on Cas' chin, the prickling against his finger tips a new sensation. His eyes follow his fingers but he knows the man is watching him. When Castiel's fingers drift towards Cas' bottom lip, the man tilts his head down, lips part just a bit and Castiel's finger slides into his mouth, lips closing around his digit. Castiel's eyes widen and he looks back up to Cas' eyes. "What are you-?"

Cas tongue teases Castiel's finger, teeth grazing it as he pulls his head back. When Cas lets his finger go, he takes the hand and holds it at his hip. "I know when you're from."

"How?"

The foxy smile is still in place on his future self. "By how you reacted. You haven't done anything like that before." He pauses as Castiel blinks slowly. "And that means you haven't done this either." Before Castiel can question his meaning the man is leaning in and pressing their lips together. Castiel's eyes go wide at the sudden turn of events; the feeling of their matching lips pressed together is warm and not so bad.

The kiss lasts for a minute before Cas pulls back. It's quite between them, Castiel's heart is racing but his glossy eyes are on Cas' lips. "I…" he starts but leaves it hanging.

"Good, or bad?" The man has a hand on Castiel's thigh as those deep blue eyes burn into his.

"Good." His fingers fist in Cas' shirt and the man leans back in for a more intense kiss.

Castiel doesn't think twice about letting the version of himself take control, not when he's being kissed like this, his lips worked plush and Cas pries them apart with his own. The coolness of Cas' tongue sweeping inside his mouth makes him moan loudly, their hands become restless, roaming over on another; Castiel pulling at Cas' shirt trying to bring their bodies closer together while Cas works on undoing the line of buttons heading down Castiel's shirt. When the buttons are undone Cas breaks the kiss. Castiel looks at him, his eyes wide, lips hungry for more, however when the cream colored shirt is pulled over the man's head Castiel's eyes drop to his chest. He doesn't realize his own shirt is being pushes off over his shoulders, his eyes too busy taking in the expanse of taught, tan, _scarred_ skin. Castiel reaches out to touch automatically.

Castiel swallows, his slacks are full from his now hard dick, but he's distracted by a thought. "How did we fall?"

Cas shakes his head, finger pressing against his lips. "Not now, Angel. Don't worry about that." The man pushes himself from the couch and flips to straddle Castiel. He looks up at the man with big eyes, and Cas simply smiles down at him.

Castiel's lips are met with Cas' as his hips are met at the same time grinding down against him. Castiel moans at the impact, the new friction against his hard, confined cock fantastic and he chases those hips up with his own needing more. His hands go around the man's back, fingers relishing at the feeling of hot skin under his palms. Cas scoots in closer, their hips rutting together with a hot force, chests bumping with every grind, and lips kissing furiously. Castiel's neck is apparently very sensitive he learns as his future self attaches his lips there next.

"I'm going to make this so good for you, Angel." The sultry voice is low in his ear. "Just. You. Wait." He punctuates each word with a kiss. A hand comes up between their bodies and flicks at Castiel's nipple, already hard from the constant rubbing of their bodies.

He moans, head tipping to the side, arms clinging around Cas' hard, toned body. "Yes. Please, _yes_." His hips push forward more; he slides his hands lower to cover the roundness of Cas' ass and squeezes, fingers working the muscle. Cas hisses into his ear and twists the nipple he's currently playing at. Castiel's mind is fuzzy, heart is beating so loud in his chest but all he can comprehend is his need.

Castiel moves his hands around the slender hips, recognizing the jut of hipbones and curve of the body, and his fingers pull at the drawstring on the cargo pants, loosening their grip on Cas so his fingertips can trickle over the more sensitive skin. Cas rakes his fingers through his Castiel's hair, pulling as he leans his torso back. "Someone's anxious to get going." Castiel pulls at the pants trying to loosen them yet Cas tugs at his hair causing him to stop and let out an erotic moan. "You first." Cas pulls him up from the couch, and Castiel complies, pushing their bodies together when they both stand on the floor.

Castiel presses his lips to the man's jaw line while Cas' fingers work on undoing his pants. A gasp slips his lips when a warm hand grips Castiel's cock and Cas chuckles, he starts moving his hand slowly up and down his hard length. Thoughts trying to comprehend these surprisingly appealing sensations are dropped when his slacks are pushed down all the way; he steps out clothing pooled at his ankles and is pulled closer to Cas. The all to familiar hands slide down his sensitive sides of his body to cup his ass.

"Oh," Castiel gasps when Cas' fingers squeeze his ass and he rises onto his tiptoes at the pull.

Cas' hands retract and Castiel nips at his soft bottom lip; hands slide up Castiel's sides but the man doing so sinks to his knees and lands with a soft thump. Castiel looks down at him with pink cheeks and large, questioning eyes. The man doesn't look up at Castiel though, instead he wraps his hands around the back of his thighs-his palms cup the base of Castiel's ass and then leans forward to press his lips against his hip. Castiel basks in how nice the press of lips against his skin feels, but then those lips press lower and lower down his bare skin—a tremor runs through his body. He looks down himself swallowing hard. "What are you doing?"

Cas doesn't reply, yet Castiel keeps his eyes on the man as he leans in close again and presses his lips to the head of his cock. The lips are warm and soft. Castiel vaguely realizes he's moaning and his hands are searching for purchase at his sides.

The sounds of gasps and repeated "Oh"s fill the dim room; Castiel doesn't realize they are coming from himself. The sound of Cas pulling off him is obscene but it persuades Castiel to open his eyes and look down again; Cas gives him a sly smile. The man stands, trailing his hands up his body as he goes.

"You are," Castiel clears his throat, "very good at that."

Cas kisses wet kisses up his neck, Castiel moves his head to meet those lips and he can't help but touch the bare skin of the man's back. "We get plenty of practice." Castiel gasps when a cool tongue swipes across a nipple. "Turn around." Cas' voice is suddenly in his ear sending a chill down Castiel's side, but he moves without thinking, turning to face the couch.

Lips press against the skin of his back, straying from the line of his spine to the sides and dips of his ribs. The kisses are gentle for the most part as he is lead closer to the couch. Once in front of it, Castiel is manhandled down with his back pushed down, bent at his hips, and his arms left to hold himself up; Castiel glances over his shoulder once in the position. He stays quiet as his back is worshiped with caresses and kisses, but his mind races at this vulnerable position. Lips press against his bum and warm hands nudge his thighs apart; wondering where he will be touched next keeps Castiel on edge. Lips continue south over the curve of his ass, then hands are spreading his cheeks so the hidden skin may be kissed as well. With the sweep of cool tongue Castiel's body flinches, "I…that-" It's not bad, but shocking and Castiel tries to stand however a strong hand halts him.

"Stay down." Cas pushes in the middle of his back to bend him over again. "It's okay." The man whispers before lips and tongue return. Castiel is fully aware of the noises he makes and the shivers that rake through his body when Cas' tongue trails down and probes him. Castiel grips the couch tight, his eyes shut and mouth hangs slacked dripping pleas and moans with every flick of the tongue or tease of his nipple as Cas' hands are up roaming over his chest. His whole body feels extra sensitive and so very alive.

Castiel swallows hard; he's never felt like this, never had anything similar to this done to him or his vessel and frankly it's all very overwhelming. Frankly, he likes it.

"Cas." He draws out heavily, tipping his ass up more.

The two hands on his hips are warm and the mouth leaves him for a moment. "You can say his name, if you want."

Castiel's breath catches for a minute, but the tongue returns and he whimpers: "Dean."

Minutes more pass, Cas trails kisses up his spine and ends at the back of his ear. "Good?" The heat of a body draped over him makes Castiel feel grounded and secure.

Tipping his head to the side Castiel captures the man's lips. "Very, good."

Cas kisses up to his temple. "It's going to get better."

Castiel straightens up and the clones face each other; cupping Cas' ass and pulling their bodies together Castiel kisses him deeply. "When does it get better?" he rolls his hips against the man. Castiel wonders what Dean's naked body would feel like pressed up against him.

Cas kisses his bottom lip, "So eager, Angel." Castiel moans when the man tries to back away, so he gets another chaste kiss. "Wait here." Castiel instantly feels the loss of a second body, missing the warmth of touch and the feeling of being needed.

Cas re-enters the room with a bottle of clear liquid and small foil packet in his hand. The body—in Castiel's mind—morphs into bowed legs, a strong, wide torso, and familiar arms as the man walks across the floor towards him. Cas smiles at him as he sets the new materials on the rug-covered floor then tosses pillows from the couch down as well.

When the future version of himself holds out his hand, Castiel takes it. They stand close, each breath ghosting over the other's lips. Cas kisses him gently, patiently, before whispering, "You'll love this, Angel." Castiel knows he is talking about sex, of course, so he keeps his lips shut and presses them back against Cas'. "You'll see how addicting it can be." The man sinks to his knees and pulls Castiel along with him. "Do you trust me?"

Castiel meets the blue gaze and knows he does. He trusts himself. "Yes." He replies.

A hand is carded through his hair, "Get on your hands and knees." Castiel obeys.

He hears small noises behind him, then there is a cool, slick digit pressing into him. The muscles in his body instantly contract, and his breaths come in huffs. "It's okay. Just try to relax." The voice comes soothingly from behind him and Castiel forces himself to calm down and take the man in more.

Cas' fingers move in and out slowly and Castiel is thankful for the pace, but with each addition of another finger he wants more. Soon there are three digits moving in and out of his body and Castiel rocks back on him, taking them with ease and letting out needy grunts. "Dean." He moans again. His hairline is damp with sweat and elbows rug burned. "Please Dean, I need more."

The sensitive bundle inside him is caressed again. "Okay, Cas." Fingers leave him feeling empty and cold, but lips press between his shoulder blades, "Lie on your back for me."

Castiel's heart is fluttering in his chest as he stares wide-eyed at the man lingering above him. He's aware Cas is speaking softly to him, but all Castiel can focus on is the feeling of a pillow fitting under the low of his back, his legs being pushed apart then bent, and finally lips meet his own.

"I love you." Their eyes are locked, Castiel reaches up and cups Cas' cheek; he doesn't return the sentiment because he doesn't know if he does love this man, even if it is himself. It doesn't matter that he doesn't reply though, because then he is being filled completely by Cas' hot length. His head falls back against the floor, mouth agape and sighs happily; he feels hot, and full, and _loved_.

"Move. Please." He forces out, hands gripping one arm and one shoulder. Cas does so, moving in long strong strokes, his hips keeping a steady pace. Any pain there initially was is gone after a few minutes letting Castiel enjoy everything all the more. He spreads his legs further trying to take in more.

Castiel doesn't fight it when Cas changes their position, pushing his legs up, to the sides, or rolling him over, Castiel has his hands on Cas when ever he can reach and stays still long enough-the feeling of hot skin undeniably good under his palms.

"Cas," He breathes out, eyes pinched, on his back holding his knees to his chest as he is pounded into. It doesn't feel right calling him Dean when he isn't; plus why start confusing things with his human now? "Cas, I feel-I need-more," he whines as his sweet spot is hit over and over again mercilessly. "Please, I-" He feels like his insides are about to combust but he can't reach that point.

"I got you, Angel. Come on." His hips keep going, blue eyes staring down with anticipation at him, "Come for me Castiel. Come." With one more hard pump—and without a hand to his cock—Castiel releases in a hot rush, come splatters up his tight stomach. Castiel breathes hard, his body tired but mind still excited over his first orgasm. Cas grinds into him a handful more times before coming with a whimper and stutter of his name.

Castiel lets his legs fall when Cas leaves him, removes his condom, and then lies down next to him. When his spent cock is stroked lazily, Castiel moans and his hips push up into the touch.

Licking his lips, Castiel smiles, "I'm afraid you're right. That was pleasurable, and I feel will be very addictive."

The laugh that bubbles up from Cas is pure and Castiel turns his head to look at the man. Cas moves closer so their bodies are mashed together. "Told you." He starts tracing small circles over his chest and Castiel feels secure.

"I suppose though, it's just another human idiosyncrasy I've fallen to." Castiel sighs, he feels weak thinking how such a humanly act could bring such responses to him and leave him wanting more.

The hand on his chest falls to press flat over his heart. "This is one human act Dean will help you with though."

"What?" Castiel turns his head to meet his gaze.

"Dean." He repeats. "Dean and you get together, and you do this," he gestures to their naked bodies lain together and chuckles, "a lot." Castiel's eyes are wide, he just learned that those intimate desires he's had of Dean will come true. "Dean loves you, Cas. He does, he just has a hard time saying it, and, well is scared to show it in your time line." Cas' voice sounds worn, and sad.

Castiel is quiet as he takes in this information because it changes everything. "Oh." Is all he says.

"He, originally, was your first time. Sorry for ruining that for you." A playful eyebrow quirks up.

Now Castiel furrows his brow and holds Cas' gaze. "No, don't be sorry." He runs his hand up the man's arm, over his shoulder, neck, and through his hair as he says, "I'm glad I did this. Got to share this with you." He leans in and kisses his future self. "I love you." Another kiss and this time Cas kisses him back, pulling him so that Castiel comes to lay on top of him and they stay occupied on the floor for a while longer.


End file.
